


Matched

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings, battlefield ceasefire, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Ana goes to reinforce the southern flank but finds herself matched in combat prowess when she happens upon Sylvanas Windrunner





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to start off my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.
> 
> Also, I've never played WOW or Warcraft 3, this Sylvanas is just what i gather she is like from HOTS.

“Defences failing on southern flank.” The echoing voice of the Zerg gene weaver said.  
Ana raised her rifle, looking through the scope, she wasn’t far away from the southern lane, and if this was something she could handle herself…  
Perhaps she could handle this, a single blue woman armed with only a bow was leading a small party of minions towards the fort. She mounted her bike, revved the engine, and responded to Abathur.  
“Shrike enroute.”  
“Affirmative.”  
Ana sped through the forest, past the hulking golem, and through a gap in some bushes. She checked the status of the incoming wave of minions, they weren’t far, and with the help of the fort would wipe out the oncoming wave accompanying the blue woman easily.  
The blue woman herself would probably need a more personal touch.  
She leapt off the bike as it came to a screeching halt. From her belt she drew a grenade, before the blue woman or the minions could respond they were soaked, feeling the mild damage. It was nothing to the woman, but Ana’s minions, nearly to the battle needed all the help they could get.  
Ana had a better look at the woman now. A burgundy hood covered her head, with holes through which long ears stuck. Glowing red eyes peered from under the hood. She had purple “armour”, if it could be called that. She couldn’t help but notice her abdominal muscles were rather defined, and how long it had been, even before all this interdimensional nonsense had begun, since she had held a lover in her arms; feeling her grind against her, hearing her moan as she entered her…  
Ana shook her head, this was not the time to be admiring the enemy.  
The blue woman let out a scream, entirely different from what Ana had been imagining only milliseconds ago. She drew her sidearm, loaded with a potent tranquilizing dart, and fired it at the blue woman. Her form shivered and rushed towards her, a ghostly purple with grasping arms, the dart passed right through it. The horrifying visage solidified into the blue woman right in front of Ana, drawing back her fist.  
Ana raised her rifle, knocking the punch aside; but the blue woman retaliated by attempting to strike upwards with her bow. Ana jumped back, quickly aimed her rifle at point blank, and was about to fire when the blue woman’s arm twisted around to turn the barrel away.  
That was when she began her counterattack. Punches incoming, Ana retreated, being pushed back into the forest by her opponent. Incoming to the right, Blocked. Right hook, dodged. Counterattack while the blue woman is unbalanced, sweeping across her legs with her rifle.  
The missed punch transformed into a roll, avoiding the rifle. But Ana was on the attack now.  
She advanced on the blue woman, only barely dodging out of the way as a shade of her appeared in her, turned towards Ana, and fired an arrow. More shades appeared, firing more arrows. Ana managed to dodge most of them, until…  
“Agh” Ana took the shot to her thigh. It wasn’t deep, but it hurt and would impede her movement. She fought through the pain and pushed herself up towards the blue woman. Her fist collided with a jaw and the woman was knocked backward.  
Right into the pulsing nest of acid that Abathur had placed only a few seconds before. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to daze the woman for a few seconds. Enough for Ana to draw another tranquilizer dart and load it as the woman charged, knife in her hand.  
The two stopped, knife and pistol ready to hurl towards their owner’s opponent.  
Ana breathed heavily.  
And holstered her pistol.  
The woman did the same with her knife, choosing to honour the (most likely temporary) offer of peace.  
“You fight well, for someone so young.” Ana said, she sat down on the forest floor and pulled out a canteen. She sipped from it, then extended her it to the other woman. The blue woman chuckled softly and joined her.  
“You’d be surprised.” She said in a chilling voice. “You are human, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then unless you’re unusually long-lived for someone who doesn’t appear to have magic, I’m the elder of us.”  
“and you are…” Ana paused, she had seen many different races during her brief time around the ‘Nexus’. “An Elf? If I’m not mistaken?”  
“Yes.” The Blue woman replied. “And no. Suffice it to say something terrible happened to me and I was returned to this half-life.”  
Ana paused for a second, looking the blue woman up and down for a bit. Then took out one of her biotic darts and began fiddling with it.  
“For your wounds.” She said, handing it to the blue woman. “My name is Ana, Ana Amari.”  
The other woman was hesitant at first, then took the dart and injected herself. Acid burns from Abathur’s nest healed over.  
“Thank you, Ana.” She said. “I am Sylvanas, just Sylvanas.” Ana saw, now that they weren’t fighting, and she could see inside her heavy coat, that Sylvanas’ eyes occasionally examined her own, more clothed body.  
“I don’t want to offend, but that armour…” Ana said, reminded of her own examinations.  
“It’s ridiculous, I know,” Sylvanas said, laughing. “But every time I try to put on something better it’s always back like this before I know how. Maybe the assholes making us fight are also perverts.”  
“And I get to stay covered up because I’m an old lady.” Ana said. Then remembered “Or look like one, that is.”  
“I’m sure you’ve got it where it counts.” Sylvanas said, smiling. Ana didn’t respond right away, taking a moment to look the elf in her eyes and make certain she was correctly interpreting.  
“Wanna ditch this battleground?” Ana said, smiling as well. They both knew what she was suggesting.  
“Thought you’d never ask; the rest of these idiots won’t miss us.” She said, getting up and dusting herself off, then extended a hand to Ana. “Those two blue armoured guys swear like sailors, then there’s that old man, and that big red monster he keeps calling niece or granddaughter or something? This place is weird for even me”  
“I know, right?” Ana said, taking the hand and standing. “There’s this alien slug thing communicating with me through telepathy, and that’s weird enough without talking about the rest of them.”  
They started walking back to Ana’s abandoned bike; intent on getting out of here, and somewhere else for a more ‘private’ chat.


End file.
